doubledarefandomcom-20200213-history
Express vs. High Flyers
Express vs. High Flyers is the first taped episode of Double Dare and was the second to air. Opening Round (Hat Toss) In this opening round, each female player had to catch two balls thrown by her partner in her hat. Stuart successfully threw two balls in Mary's hat, awarding team Express $20. Introducing the Contestants Express Stuart likes to play football and his favorite team is the Washington Redskins. Mary plays lacrosse with a full team. High Flyers Paul rides his bike around town. Bethany is a gymnast and would like to be in the Olympics. She is also a fan of Mary Lou Retton. Questions A Physical Challenge A (Bombs Away) Stuart and Mary had to get a ball into a basket using their backs and made no baskets, giving Paul and Bethany $40. Questions B Physical Challenge B (Fill Your Cup) Paul had to fill a cup with whipped cream while Bethany held a cup on a stick with her mouth. Paul did not fill the cup to the line, giving Stuart and Mary $40. Questions C Physical Challenge C (Animal Trainer) Stuart and Mary had to pick up marshmallows with their teeth and drop them inside a cup. Mary had to wear a blindfold while Stuart directed her to the cup. Mary successfully dropped all three marshmallows into the cup, giving her and Stuart $40. Questions D Physical Challenge D (The Waiter) Paul and Bethany each hold a tray with a water balloon using one hand and had to run with it. They both unsuccessfully carried their trays, giving Stuart and Mary $40. Toss-Up (Dress-Up) Each female player had to fully dress her partner with pants, a shirt, a tie, a coat, and a hat. Bethany fully dressed Paul before Mary could fully dress Stuart. Questions E Physical Challenge E (Exterminator) Stuart had to wear a blindfold and kill an insect while Mary had to release the insects. He managed to kill an insect in 12 seconds, giving him and Mary $80. High Flyers' Consolation Prizes Just for playing, Paul and Bethany left with a month supply of Bubble Yum bubble gum and Nickelodeon Green Slime shampoo. Obstacle Course Obstacle 1 (Nightmare) Stuart and Mary had to rip through a large pillow to find an orange flag to win a Garfield telephone made by Tyco. Obstacle 2 (Monkey Bars) Stuart and Mary had to swing across the monkey bars and grab the orange flag on the other side to win a Coinmaster metal detector made by White's Electronics. Obstacle 3 (Sundae Slide) Stuart and Mary had to climb a slide covered in chocolate syrup, climb up onto the raised platform, slide down the spiral slide landing in a vat of whipped cream and chocolate syrup and grab the orange flag to win a "Locals Only" skateboard made by Nash Manufacturing. Obstacle 4 (Syrup Canal) Stuart and Mary had to make their way through a pool of cherry syrup and grab the orange flag attached to a white rod to win bicycles made by Ross Bicycles Incorporated. Obstacle 5 (Rope Climb) Stuart and Mary had to climb a rope net, jump down, and grab the orange flag to win a Toys "R" Us gift certificate. Obstacle 6 (The Tank) Stuart and Mary had to grab the orange flag and leap across a tank full of styrofoam peanuts to win a CD player made by Fisher Electronics. Obstacle 7 (Icy Trike) Stuart and Mary had to ride a small tricycle across a sheet of ice and grab the orange flag to win a VCR made by Sharp Corporation. Obstacle 8 (The Recipe Tire Run) Stuart and Mary had to grab cake ingredients from each colored tire and grab the orange flag to win a vacation and stay at the Buena Vista Palace. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Loss